Chasing Stars-Constellations
by tails267
Summary: Set three moons after Omen of the stars, Bluekit (Sonic), Redkit (Shadow) and Silverkit (Silver) are just ordinary kits with very different destiny's. The three with the power of the stars in their paws have risen but as new dangers and ambitions surface, a new three must unite and save the clans from within. (A sonic and Warriors crossover)
1. Alliances

**I've been working on a Sonic the hedgehog and Warriors crossover since there aren't that many around. Here is some information and alliances (All sonic characters have their name next to their warrior name so you know who is who) for the story:**

**Setting: Set three moons after the last Omen of the stars book by the lake, all clan territories are the same.**

**Characters: The story contains most of the current Warriors characters and a whole host of sonic characters as cats.**

**Summery: The main focus of the story is on the warrior versions of Sonic, Shadow and Silver (Bluekit, Redkit and Silverkit) and their life and adventures in the clans.**

**Alliances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**

Bramblestar

**Deputy**

Squirrelflight

**Medicine cat**

Jayfeather

**Warriors**

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Dovewing

Ivypool

Sorreltail

Poppyfrost

Eggbelly (Eggman XD)

Metalfur (Metal Sonic)

Moonfur (Zonic)

Swiftwind (Jules)

Longwhisker (Charles)

Quickeye (Amadeus Prower)

**Apprentices **

Redpaw (Knuckles)

lilypaw

Cherrypaw

Molepaw

Flowerpaw

**Queens**

Lilaceyes (Bernie)-mother to Bluekit (Sonic)

Brownrose (Rosemary Prower)-mother to Foxkit (Tails)

Daisy-carer of Rosekit (Amy)

**Elders**

Purdy

**Shadowclan**

**leader**

Blackstar

**deputy**

Rowanclaw

**medicine cat**

Littlecloud

**warriors**

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Ratscar

Crowfrost

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Tigerheart

Kinkfur

Pinenose

Ferretclaw

Starlingwing

Crystalclaw (Mephiles)

**Apprentices**

Pinkpaw (Rosy)

**Queens**

Ivytail-mother to Redkit (Shadow) and Greenkit (Scourge)

Dawnpelt-mother to Batkit (Rouge) and Vixenkit (Fiona)

**Elders**

Whitwater

Snaketail

**Windclan**

**leader**

Onestar

**Deputy**

Ashfoot

**medicine cat**

Kestrelflight

**warriors**

Crowfeather

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Antpelt

Emberfoot

Heathertail

Breezepelt

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail

Cyanflight

**Apprentices**

Whiskerpaw

Furzepaw

Boulderpaw

**queens**

Sunstrike-mother to Silverkit (Silver) Blackkit (Shard) and Stripykit (Larry)

Flamefoot-mother to purplekit (Blaze) Rabbitkit (Cream) Raccoonkit (Marine) and Lynxkit (Nichole)

**elders**

Webfoot

Tornear

**Riverclan**

**Leader**

Mistystar

**Debuty**

Reedwhisker

**Medicine cat**

Mothwing and Willowshine

**Warriors**

Graymist

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail

Pebblefoot

Mallownose

Robinwing

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur

Grasspelt

Duskfur

**Apprentices**

Troutpaw

Mossypaw

Rushpaw

Weaselpaw (Nack)

Sleekpaw (Nic)

**Queens**

Mosstail-mother to duckkit (Bean) and Polarkit (Bark)

Tallbird-mother to hawkkit (Jet) swallowkit (Wave) and Stormkit (Storm)

**Elders**

Dapplenose

Pouncetail

**Wow, that's a lot of cats. All warrior characters belong to Erin Hunter and all the Sonic ones to SEGA, I only own the story and a couple of OC's**


	2. chapter one (Thunderclan)

**Woo, first chapter! **

**All Sonic related things © to SEGA**

**All warriors related things © to Erin Hunter**

**Thunderclan**

"Hey Bluekit, wake up!"

Bluekit blinked open his emerald eyes to see his den mate Foxkit swinging his tail around excitedly. "Today's the day we get to explore the camp."

Bluekit leapt to his paws, "Come on then, I wanna meet the warriors!"

The two kits rushed towards the sheltered entrance to the nursery when a soft furred tail blocked the way.

"Where do you think your going?"

Bluekit looked up innocently at his mother, "Foxkit said we could explore the camp today."

Lilaceyes brushed Bluekit lightly with her tail, "All right, but remember your manors. Don't bother the elders, don't go in the medicine den or get in the warriors way."

Foxkit gave a small nod, "Yes lilaceyes."

"Bluekit?"

The Dark gray tom rolled his eyes, "Yes ma'am."

"Good...Oh! Don't forget Rosekit." Lilaceyes stepped over to a cream ball of fur and gave her a gentle nudge.

"Time to get up Rosekit, the boys are going to take you outside." Rosekit stretched before clambering out her nest and up to Bluekit. She bounced around him, "Are you going to show me the camp Bluekit?"

"Um, sure." Rosekit was sweet, but she often got on Bluekit's nerves.

Rosekit didn't have a pleasant start to life. Her mother fell pregnant from a passing loner and died during an early and painful birth. Rosekit had been close to death and it was only the warmth and milk from Daisy that keep the tiny kit from suffering the same fate as her mother. Lilaceyes made it clear that the boys were to look out for her.

The den way now free of obstruction, the three kits rushed outside into the bustling camp.

"OW!"

"Watch it tiny!"

Bluekit steadily got back to his paws and gazed up at the cat he had crashed into.

It was a red furred tom with shaggy head fur and unusual long claws.

"We're sorry Redpaw, we were just excited," Foxkit apologised to the grumpy apprentice as Rosekit roughly groomed Bluekit.

"Well you should pay more attention, it could mean life or death if a warrior loses concentration for one secon-"

"Bluekit, you're out of the nursery!" A light gray tom with the same coloured eyes as Bluekit bounded over to greet his son. "My apprentice wasn't bothering you was he?"

Bluekit looked up at his father, "No, I-I accidentally ran into him."

Swiftwind gave Bluekit a soft cuff round the ear. "No harm done my boy, I'm sorry if his short temper flared."

"I do not have a short temper!"

"Doesn't Graystripe need you for a patrol?" Scowling, Redpaw padded away towards the high ledge where the patrols were being organised.

"Only three moons older and he thinks he's the boss of us all," Foxkit rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait till I'm an apprentice, I could kick his tail in a fight!" added Bluekit.

"Now kits," Swiftbreeze grew serious, "Redpaw may only be an apprentice but he deserves your respect as much as any warrior."

Bluekit and Foxkit looked down at their paws. "Sorry."

"Why don't you visit the elders? I bet Purdy could use some company"

Bluekit raced off, "I'm already there!"

"Wait for us!" Rosekit squealed as the two kits followed their friend across the camp.

In the elders den Purdy was sprawled out in an untidy nest snoring his whiskers off.

"Go wake him Foxkit," Bluekit urged the orange kit across the den floor.

"How?"

"Poke him or something."

Foxkit inched closer to the old tom's nose and gently tickled it with his bushy tail.

"That's it Foxkit, he's waking up!" cheered Bluekit.

"Thank-" Foxkit stopped mid sentence as Purdy stretched his jaws in a wide yawn.

"Run Foxkit!"

"He's going to eat you!"

Foxkit's fur stood on end as he shrieked and darted behind Bluekit.

"Who's that in my den?!"

The kits shivered in the corner. "If we're quite then maybe he won't hear us, he is an elder after all."

"Just because I'm an elder doesn't mean I'm death."

"Please don't hurt us," squeaked Foxkit.

"We didn't mean to disturb you," Rosekit joined in, "It was Bluekit's idea."

"You can't blame all this on me!" Bluekit whirled round to face his friends.

"Purdy, Stop scaring the kits!" A sandy furred she-cat brushed through the entrance.

"You always ruin my fun."

She gave the old cat a lick behind the ear, "Someone has to now Mousefur's not here."

Bluekit peered at her, she turned towards them. "Hello there, you're Lilaceyes kit aren't you?"

Bluekit felt a lot more comfortable around this cat. "I'm Bluekit."

Foxkit stepped fullword, "My name's Foxkit, it's great to meet a warrior."

"Oh my mouse, You're Firestar's mate!" Rosekit began to bounce around the she-cat's paws. Her expression darkened for a second.

"I used to be. A brave cat he was, so loyal..." she pushed the though away, "Anyway, my name's Sandstorm."

Sandstorm dipped her head. "You look like strong healthy kits, I'm sure you'll all make good warriors."

Bluekit's chest swelled with pride, "I'm going to be the best warrior ever just like my father."

Sandstorm let out a short purr, "I'm sure you will. Say, why don't you come and meet Purdy."

The kits peered at the bundle of fur that had fallen asleep again.

"He won't eat me will he?" Foxkit asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Nonsense, he's all mew no claw, go jump on him."

The kits exchanged nervous glances before surging fullwords to jump on the tom witch was admittedly, really fun.

"What in high Starclan!" Purdy, now wide awake, tried to wiggle out from under the kit's moss soft paws.

"Weeeee!"

"He feels like moss!" Rosekit squeaked as Sandstorm tried to stifle a purr.

"If you wanna play rough, I can play rough!" Purdy shot upwards to his paws, sending the kits flying in all directions around the den.

"Oh dear!" Sandstorm rushed over to Rosekit and nudged her to her paws. "Are you okay?"

Rosekit scanned the den, "Where's Bluekit?"

Sandstorm searched the den with her eyes, stopping at movement coming from an old pile of moss.

"Found him!" yelled Foxkit as a gray head popped out from under the mound.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Bluekit leapt from the mound and ran over to Purdy.

"Can you teach me that move?" The old cat put his tail around the kit's shoulder.

"Listen here young one, when your an apprentice you'll learn everything from you mentor. I want you to make me a promise, listen to your clan, learn as much as you can and be the best warrior you can be. Can you do that?"

"I promise, I will always remain loyal," Bluekit held his head up high and stuck out his chest, "To Thunderclan and my ancestors"

"Bluekit! Foxkit! Where are you? Rosekit!"

"They're in here!" At Sandstorm's call Lilaceyes pushed into the den.

"I thought I told you not to bother anyone? And look at you Bluekit, cats will think I'm not raising you right." She bent over her kit and gave him a rough groom.

"Mom! I was only playing with Purdy, he did an epic move on us."

"I wouldn't say it was epic, but it was pretty good..." Purdy trailed off when Lilaceyes shot him a look.

"Let's get you back to the nursery, Brownrose is back from her walk and is wondering where Foxkit is." She beckoned the kits out the den with her tail. "Say thank you for Purdy and Sandstorm for keeping an eye on you."

"Thanks for not eating me," said Foxkit

Rosekit dipped her head, "It was lovely to meet you both."

Bluekit padded up to Purdy, "I won't forget my promise."

"I know you won't little warrior, now run along, I need to catch up on my sleep." With that the old cat curled back into his untidy nest and promptly went back to chasing imaginary mice in his dreams.

Xxxxx

"It was great Daisy, the camp was huge and there are cats everywhere!" They were back in the nursery, Foxkit was asleep with Brownrose while Rosekit was curled up by Daisy as Bluekit told her of their first time out the camp.

"It sounded great dear, at least you didn't get into trouble like the first time you father left the nest."

Bluekit instantly wanted to know more, "What did he do?"

Daisy gave a purr of amusement, "He convinced your uncle Whitewhisker to go with him to the lake even though it was their first time out the nursery. They made it to the lake, Jayfeather was stalking around there as useral. They didn't know he was their and when he found them your father and uncle were so scared they jumped into the lake." Bluekit purred at the thought of the grouchy medicine cat shocking his father, everyone seem a little afraid of Jayfeather when he gets angry. "Firestar was so angry he confined Swiftwind and Whitewhisker to the nursery for a moon."

"I wish I knew Firestar, he sounds like a great leader."

"I wish you did too, there was so much you could learn from the former kittypet, if it wasn't for him I'd still be sleeping in a barn with only the mice for company." She sighed and Bluekit yawned.

"Rest now little one, Lilac eyes will be back soon" Bluekit climbed over the moss to his nest by the den wall. It felt strangely cold. Bluekit checked Daisy wasn't looking and pulled back the moss. There was a small gap through the brambles, just big enough for a kit to get through.

"I wonder where this goes..."

**Next chapter we have a look at Shadowclan. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
